One Cat's Treasure
' ''One Cat's Treasure''' is the 66th arc in ''Housepets!. Characters * Grape * Maxwell * Raccoons ** Falstaff ** Truck * Bino * Fox * Bill Lindberg * Jeff * Mr. Bigglesworth * Peanut * Marvin * Tiger * Zach * Bailey Plot One winter day, Maxwell tells Grape he got his dad, Jeff, to let him have a crawfish boil during winter in exchange for giving up his stash of catnip. This is overheard by two of the raccoons, Falstaff and Truck. Falstaff considers the crawfish a veritable gold mine, while Truck is just incredibly hungry. Falstaff begins developing a series of plans to steal the crawfish, giving them plenty of opportunities. Truck asks why they have to steal it, and Falstaff says it's part of their scientific name: "pro-con looters". Grape thinks there's no way the two of them could possibly get through sixty pounds of crawfish, and wants to invite others. Max teases that he could make it romantic. Bino, still nursing a broken muzzle, gags at their romance. It's not like Max doesn't criticize Bino's love life, anyway. Meanwhile, Jeff borrows Bill's truck to transport the crawfish and equipment home; Bill only wants a share of the crawfish in return. The raccoons see their first opportunity. Initial invites are turned down. The Bigglesworths will be at Heathcliff's for one of their birthdays, and Peanut is allergic. Bino doesn't want any, content with his "Mega-Ball". The raccoons find the truck with the keys in. The plan is for Truck to steer, and him to work the pedals. The problem: Falstaff doesn't know how to drive "stick". Truck gets an actual stick. As they try to get it to move (but completely ignore actually turning the ignition), they are caught by Fox, and thrown across the road. The Arbelt family shows up for the crawfish boil, but Max is still short for the party. With Tiger, Fox and Bailey coming, the party is half-dog. Grape's idea to invite Sabrina is quickly squashed. The raccoons find the crawfish soaking in a sink, but end up instinctively washing them. Later, they try to get some while they are seeping after the actual cooking, but Falstaff ends up scalding his paws trying to wash them. At the actual party, Max is depressed at how few cats there are. But things turn when Zach finds Falstaff and Truck, and gives his share of the crawfish to them. Grape and Max get the idea of inviting more ferals. With that, Falstaff and Truck get a large share of the crawfish, and Max gives Truck Bino's Mega-Ball as a party favor. Events *N/a Trivia *This arc was originally going to be called "Trash Pickup" as shown in it's archive address. *Falstaff mentions to Grape that she looks "distressingly" familiar, as Grape hit him with a broom in The Raccoons, the arc in which he debuted. *Falstaff and Truck washing the crawfish is an allusion to real-life raccoons, who play with their food in water in a way that looks like they're washing it. *Peanut is revealed to have an allergy to crawfish. *Max's line in Party In My Mouth is used for the fifth ''Housepets!'' book, "Don't Criticize Your Love Life." Category:2013 Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs